


Bowling for a Turtle

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Amusement Park [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Even though he's the guy manning the booth, Fluff, Hamilton can't bowl, Humor, Jefferson and Hamilton are both assholes, John wants the prize, M/M, Right?, because he would be, bowling, that sounds about right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton can't bowl to save his life -- really, he wasted twenty dollars on it, but John wants the grand prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling for a Turtle

Alex was frustrated. Because seriously, this should have been a lot easier than it apparently was. But nope, apparently Alex absolutely sucked at bowling, which sucked because John wanted Alex to win him the grand prize, aka a giant stuffed turtle.

To be fair to John, the turtle was pretty cool for an amusement park plushie — it had little detailed scales and everything. John had briefly complained that it wasn't recognizable as any one type of turtle, but the awe factor had quickly kicked in, and John wanted Alex to win it for him.

Alex still wasn’t sure why John couldn't get it for himself — John was the guy manning the game, now that his suspension after punching Lee was up. Still, Alex would have called it romantic.

He would have. Really. If only he could actually win the prize for his boyfriend. That might be nice.

Alex growled under his breath. He had spent twenty dollars on this already.

There was a distinctive cough behind him, and just that sound was enough to make Alex want to punch something hard in the face. It was Jefferson, because of course it would be Jefferson.

“Awww, can Hammy not win a pwize for his booooyfwiend?”

Without looking, Alex flipped Jefferson the bird. Jefferson stepped up beside Alex and asked John for a turn. With a sigh, John handed a bowling ball over to Jefferson.

As Jefferson went to roll the ball, Alex started to chant, “Miss, miss, miss, miss, miss.”

Jefferson, unfortunately, ended up getting three strikes in a row and thereby winning the giant turtle first time. Alex watched as John reluctantly handed over the stuffed animal over to Jefferson.

Alex growled again. 

Jefferson turned to Alex. “Catch.” And then Jefferson tossed him the giant turtle.

Startled, Alex barely managed to catch it.

Jefferson cackled. “Give that to your boyfriend, kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my other fics. This just came to me while at King's Dominion. Please review! Thanks# ;)
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
